zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time/Zelda311
I may submit this to GameFAQs later. --Z31T)6311 18:30, November 27, 2009 (UTC), your man of the world. ______________________________________________ //////////// --------+-------- \\\\\\\\\\\\ / | | | \ *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Walkthrough *Gamefaqs Username: Zeldaduderox *Universal Account Name: Zelda311 Copyright © 2009 Nico Borst \ | | | / \\\\\\\\\\\\ --------+-------- //////////// ---------------------------------------------- __ __ /| / / | / ( | (___ ___ ( ___ ___ ___ ___ ___| ___ ( | | )|___) | )|___)| )|___)| )| ) | )|___ | | / |__ |__/ |__ |__/ |__ | / |__/ |__/ | __/ __ __ __ / / / | / | / / ( / ___ ( ___| ___ ( | ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ( / )|___)| | )| ) | )| | )| )| | )| ) | )|___ /__/ |__ | |__/ |__/| |__/ |__ |__/|| | | / |__/| |__/ | __ __ __ __ __ __ /| / / | / | / / | /| / | / | / | / | / / | ( | _ _ ___ ( |(___|( (___|( | (___|(___|( |( |( __ (___| | | | | )|___) | / )| )| )|\ | | )|\ | )| )| )| ) | | | / |__ |/|/ | / |__/ | \ | | / | \ |__/ |__/ |__/ | / Table of Contents------------------------------ {TOC} _____________________________________________________ Table of Contents...............................{TOC} ..................................................... Version History................................{0.33} Legend/Key.....................................{0.66} Copyright stuff................................{0.99} ..................................................... The Walkthrough................................{1.00} ..Get Sheild and Sword.........................{1.50} Great Deku Tree................................{2.00} ..To Hyrule and Beyond!........................{2.50} ..................................................... Boss Guide.......................................{BG} ..Queen Gohma.................................{B1.00} ----------------------------------------------------- To go automatically to the section you want, hit Ctrl+F to go to the "find mode". Type in the code that appears at the end of the section I put. Two results should come up, the one that it tells you to search in the Table of Contents, and the actual part of the walkthrough. For apple computers, use Command/Apple+F instead of Ctrl+F to get to the "find mode". Version History--------------------------------{0.33} VERSION 0.12. SATURDAY, DECEMBER 5. --Now there is a guide to get out of the forest. Just --a small part added. Oh yes, I also added the Roman --Numerals stuff. VERSION 0.10. FRIDAY, NOVEMBER 27. --I added how to beat the Great Deku Tree and how to --defeat Queen Gohma. VERSION 0.05. THURSDAY, NOVEMBER 26. THANKSGIVING. --Today is Thanksgiving. I give thanks for this awesome --game and everything else Nintendo. This version includes --the Table of Contents, Version History, Copyright Stuff, --Legend/Key,The Walkthrough, and Get Sheild and Sword. Legend/Key.....................................{0.66} | | | ----------------- | | | | | | This The Person is Actual who a Quote said quote the quote Enemy: Withered Deku Baba --Name of Enemy Level: *\\\\\\\\\ --level of hardness. X/10 Weapon: Body --Weapon enemy uses. eWeapon: Sword --Weapon to use against enemy ///////////////////NEW ITEM\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ -- New Item ||||| Deku Seed ||||| -- Item name Once you pick up the Deku Seed, you can select it to one of the C buttons. It will paralyze enemies -- Item description very briefly and is quite handy when attacking new foes. ||||| ||||| \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\NEW ITEM//////////////////////// >?< means I'm not sure about what I just said. Please contact me if you know if I'm wrong or not so I may change it. I will rarely use this. <3 -- this means heart I will use Roman Numerals when saying how many Gold Skulttullas you should have at the beginning of each part. Roman Numerals go as follows: *-------- I -- 1 *-------- V -- 5 *-------- X -- 10 *-------- L -- 50 *-------- C -- 100 *-------- Because of that, this would be the order (1-100) of the Roman Numerals: I II III IV V VI VII VIII IX X XI XII XIII XIV XV XVI XVII XVIII XIX XX XXI XXII XXIII XXIV XXV XXVI XXVII XXVIII XXIX XXX XXXI XXXII XXXIII XXXIV XXXV XXXVI XXXVII XXXVIII XXXIX XXXX XXXXI XXXXII XXXXIII XXXXIV XXXXV XXXXVI XXXXVII XXXXVIII XXXXIX L LI LII LIII LIV LV LVI LVII LVIII LIX LX LXI LXII LXIII LXIV LXV LXVI LXVII LXVIII LXIX LXXI LXXII LXXIII LXXIV LXXV LXXVI LXXVII LXXVIII LXXIX LXXX LXXXI LXXXII LXXXIII LXXXIV LXXXV LXXXVI LXXXVII LXXXVIII LXXXIX LXXXX LXXXXI LXXXXII LXXXXIII LXXXXIV LXXXXV LXXXXVI LXXXXVII LXXXXVIII LXXXXIX C Copyright Stuff--------------------------------{0.99} So please don't copy anything from this page. The legal limit is 2 lines copied and pasted, so only 2 lines you may copy. If you're going to put this on your site, please address me first. AIM me at zeldaduderox@aim.com, or eMail me at nicolailukas@gmail.com. My references are Zelda Dungeon, Zeldapedia, The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, and Wikipedia. Oh yes, and me. :D The Walkthrough--------------------------------{1.00} So this Walkthrough will include how to beat the game, what to do, hopefully it will help you, all the Heart Pieces, Items, and Gold Skulltullas. *///////////////////////////////////////////////////* ||||||N O T E||||| ---------------------------------------------------- | I will use the Nintendo 64 controls, ergo | | Z-targeting. If you are using the Gamecube | | Version, just replace Z-targeting with | | L-Targeting. If I say hit the L button, that | | would merely be just to flip the map on and off.| | For Gamecube, just replace hitting the L button | | with the Arrow buttons. | |||||| ||||| *//////////////////////////////////////////////////* Get the Sword and Sheild----------------------{1.50} Hearts you should have at this point: <3 <3 <3 Gold Skulltullas you should have at this point: None -- You will see these words on a black screen once you begin your Quest. After this, you will see a flash of a dream. A bridge will drop down the mort. That castle is Hyrule Castle, which you will learn about later. The character in the green clothes is Link, or you. A Girl (Princess Zelda) and her assistant (Impa) will be on a horse, rushing past. You will then meet a dark-skinned evil man (Ganondorf). Who strikes you down, and then with a flash you wake up. The Great Deku Tree is talking to a fairy, Navi, who will be Link's guardian-type thing. You see, the Great Deku Tree is the deity/guardin/spirit of the forest. The Kokiri Forest. The Kokiri Forest is home to many people that never grow up. So they always appear as children. Each Kokiri will always have a fairy partner- except for Link. But now, apparently the Great Deku Tree knew his quest was about to begin (which it would, ironically); and that he would finally get a fairy. He will send Navi the Fairy to you and wake you up, saying that the Great Deku Tree has summoned you. That means you have to go to the Great Deku Tree! Obviously. So, leave your treehouse house and go outside to find a Kokiri (Saria is her name) that generously greets you with a warm "Yahoo!". When you climb down the ladder and talk to her by pressing the A (Action) button, she will say Link has always been disliked by the other Kokiri, he was always the "odd one" who didn't fit in. Saria, however, was one of the few friends of Link. But enough of that, let us begin. Proceed forward to the right to find a small narrow canyon/like thing with another Kokiri blocking the entrance. He is Mido, the cocky "all-that" Kokiri who is a self-proclaimed leader of the other Kokiri some how. When talking to you he will say something like "Well well well, if it isn't the boy without a fairy!" and over react when he figures out the Great Deku Tree summoned Link. He says that you should atleast equip a sword and a shield. Let's begin with the sword. Go south/down to find many shrubs and a gait type thing. You should find a small hole in the wall (isn't that a name of a song?) that you can crouch down into by hitting the A button. go forward, evade your way around the boulders and walls. You'll find a treasure chest. Walk up to it and hit the A button. You got the Kokiri Sword! ///////////////////NEW ITEM\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ ||||| THE KOKIRI SWORD ||||| This is the hidden treasure of Kokiri, but you can borrow it for awhile. Be sure to practice with it before you really fight! Press B to slash. ||||| ||||| \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\NEW ITEM//////////////////////// Dun dun dun dun!!! You'll get used to that sound. You got the Kokiri Sword! Well by hitting the Start/Pause button you can scroll through the different panels and find the Quest Items Page. Find the Kokiri Sword and scroll over it with the Analog Stick. Press the A button when you are hovering over it. You can attack in different ways by pressing the B button. Congratulations, you have a sword. Now, let's get that shield. First we need 40 rupees. Rupees are the form of currency in The Legend of Zelda series. Each different color is worth a different value in which table I shall display below. //////////////////////////////////////////////// Green Rupee....................................1 Blue Rupee.....................................5 Silver Rupee*..................................5 Red Rupee.....................................20 Purple Rupee..................................50 Huge/Gold Rupee..............................200 \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ *The Silver Rupee is worth 5 rupees, however money is not its main cause. It is found in some dungeon rooms and by collecting all of them in that room you can get past that level of it. So go around and search for some rupees and get 40. I will display some good looking places. *The Grass (Cutting it) *The Rocks (Throwing it) *Jumping perfectly across the platforms on the lake *The back of the shop *The end of the bridge at Saria's House *The Twin's House (Pots) *Mido's House (Treasure Chests) By walking in and out of houses, some things will reset and some rupees will reappear in the same spots as before. Now in the Northeast corner of Kokiri Forest is a shop. Walk inside to buy the Deku Shield for 40 Rupees. ///////////////////NEW ITEM\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ ||||| THE Deku Shield ||||| This basic, wooden shield fits you perfectly! Unfortunately it will burn easily, so keep away from fire when it's equipped. Use R to crouch and defend. Use R while Z targeting to move while defending. ||||| ||||| \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\NEW ITEM//////////////////////// Here is a picture of where to find the shop: http://www.zeldadungeon.net/Zelda05/Walkthrough/01/Map_KokiriForest2.jpg I will explain how to fight and stuff later on. \\\. Thanks to Zelda Dungeon for picture .\\\ Now you have the Deku Shield! Dun dun dun dun!!!! By going to the Pause screen, move the screen with R and Z to the Quest Item Screen. Hover the analog stick over the Deku Shield and hit A. It should be equipped to you now. You now can protect yourself with the R button! Go to Mido now where you previously were, and talk to him. He'll see that you have a Sword and a Shield. Reluctantly, he'll let you pass, but will still say "A wimp is still a wimp." Great Deku Tree--------------------------------{2.00} Hearts: <3 <3 <3 Gold Skulltullas: None Now we really begin the quest in the first dungeon. So from where Mido let you pass, proceed forward. You will find yourself attacked by Withered Deku Babas, those are the plant-like creatures that just popped out of the ground. This is where your first real duel begins. Face them and Z-target them. Hold the z button and attack with your sword by using the b button. I recommend a jump attack, which is used by taking your sword out, z-targeting, and pressing the A Button. --------------------- Enemy Withered Deku Baba Level: *///////// Weapon: Body eWeapon: Sword -------------------- *///////////////////////////////////////////////////* ||||||N O T E||||| | Whilst Z targeting an enemy and you are | | unsure what to do, hit the ©+^ button to | | know what to do. Your trusty fairy parter, | | Navi, will tell you what to do most of the | | time. | |||||| ||||| *///////////////////////////////////////////////////* You should see the Deku Baba drop an item. It will look like a stick, just run to it and you will automatically pick it up. It's the Deku Stick! Dun dun dun dun!!!! ///////////////////NEW ITEM\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ ||||| Deku Stick ||||| You can use these sticks to smack enemies, but more importantly, to light the end of it for a short time to light torches ||||| ||||| \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\NEW ITEM//////////////////////// So go to the start/pause screen, scroll through the different screens until you find the one with the Deku Stick. Scroll over it with the analog stick. But rather than pressing A, hit either C down, C left, or C right. It will put the item on that button and will automatically trigger the action of that item on that C button when you hit it there. It does not matter which button you put it on, so much as it is on one of them. Before we proceed, let me tell you something. Navi, your fairy partner, at first is a bit helpful. You may go, "Oh, so that's how you do it!" at first. But later, when you get experienced and know what to do- SHE IS THE MOST ANNOYING FAIRY EVER. SHE'LL TELL YOU THE SAME THING OVER AND OVER AND OVER AGAIN. GRR. I was just going to tell you that now, so you don't feel alone on that one. Anyways, walk forward to the Deku Tree. He will talk to you and welcome you. He has a curse on him and you need to take it away. When he asks if you have the courage say "yes" and his mouth will open. Walk into his mouth and enter the Great Deku Tree. When you're in the Great Deku Tree, you should find a large cobweb on the ground and the atmosphere seems very old and treeish, he is a tree. Proceed to the left and you will find a ladder. Also, you will see a plant-like creature. Go kill it. --------------------- Enemy Deku Baba Level: **//////// Weapon: Body eWeapon: Sword -------------------- It's just like the Withered Deku Baba, however it has the ability to hit you with it's head and has more area. Still very easy. Kill it and it will drop an item. Pick it up. It will either be a Deku Stick or a new item, the Deku Seed. ///////////////////NEW ITEM\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ ||||| Deku Seed ||||| Once you pick up the Deku Seed, you can select it to one of the C buttons. It will paralyze enemies very briefly and is quite handy when attacking new foes. ||||| ||||| \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\NEW ITEM//////////////////////// Now climb up the ladder. Go around and hop past the platforms. Eventually you will get to a vine wall. Ignore that for now, just go to the treasure chest and press the A Button to open it. ///////////////////NEW ITEM\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ ||||| Dungeon Map ||||| The Dungeon Map will portray the many various rooms in the Dungeon you are currently in. The blue rooms are the ones you visited and the blank ones are the rooms that you have not yet reached. It will also portray the different floors. ||||| ||||| \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\NEW ITEM//////////////////////// So once you've gotten the map, proceed onward to a door. Navi will tell you some pointless information about the Door and how to open it. Wow. Just press A and proceed forward. You will meet a creature that pops out of a flower called a Deku Scrub. --------------------- Enemy Deku Scrub Level: **//////// Weapon: Deku Nuts eWeapon: Shield to reflect the projectiles. --------------------- Simply aim by using the Z-targeting function, and crouch down whilst holding your shield with R. Wait for the Deku Scrub to shoot and your shield should deflect it right back at him. He will start to run around like some crazy guy on steroids, just go towards him and he will plead for help. Forgive me master! Good grief. He'll tell you pointless info about falling and if you hold the analog stick forward while you fall you will just roll forward and not harm yourself. The door that had bars on it will remove its bars and you can go forward. Open the door to find a room with a magical platform floating. Amazing. Hop on the platform and jump forward to the farthest one. Open the Treasure Chest with the A Button and get the Fairy Slingshot. ///////////////////NEW ITEM\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ ||||| Fairy Slingshot ||||| Go to the Equipment Subscreen and equip the Fairy Slingshot with any C button you want. It can be used to fire Deku Seeds at any given target. It may or may not have an affect on somethings. Hold the C button you equipped the Slingshot to to load the deku seed and shoot it. Tilt the Analog Stick backwards to move your direction up, or forwards to move your direction you are facing down. Same applies for the sideways way. ||||| ||||| \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\NEW ITEM//////////////////////// You may have noticed that the magical floating platform fell and no longer could be used. Well take out your newly gained Slingshot and shoot the ladder hidden up above the platform to make it fall down. Climb up the ladder and proceed forward. Go back to the point with the vines on the walls with the treasure chest that got you the dungeon map. Now Z target to the spider-like creatures known as Skullwalltulas. Once you have Z-targeted them fire them with a slingshot. Do the same for all of them --------------------- Enemy Skullwalltulla Level: *///////// Weapon: Body eWeapon: Slingshot --------------------- MAKE SURE YOU SHOOT ALL THREE DOWN. The third one is really high up and you'll have to really search around with your first-person mode (C up or slingshot) to find it. Shoot it down, and climb up the vines. Once you've climbed up the vines, go around the platforms to open a door. Open the door and proceed forward. You'll be on a platform above the ground. You should see a torch. Take out your Deku Stick and light the Deku Stick with the torch. Light the torch right next to it with your Deku Stick. Then, jump down onto the floor. Go to the left and a Skulltulla will jump down. --------------------- Enemy Skulltulla Level: **//////// Weapon: Body eWeapon: Sword, Slingshot --------------------- Just wait for it to flip around for its soft side. Then, hit it with your sword. After a couple hits it will die. Now go back up the vines and step on the switch. The platforms on the lower ground will rise. Hop on the one in front of you and then hop on the one to the left. Open the chest for a Recovery Heart and then walk forward to find a Gold Skulltulla. -------------------- Enemy Gold Skulltulla Level: *///////// Weapon: Body eWeapon: Sword, Slingshot -------------------- Kill it by hitting it a couple times. You will then see a Skull-like token. Walk forward to it, and you will get the Gold Skulltulla Token. You'll later see why you need to collect these. Just go back down the platform and then climb up the vines back onto the main platform. Hop on the switch again and go forward both platforms onto the platform due North. Kill the Withered Deku Baba, cut the grass to get some supplies, and open the treasure Chest. You will get the Compass. ///////////////////NEW ITEM\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ ||||| Compass ||||| The compass will display where hidden items are on the map, and where the boss is on the floor. It's not that useful, but at sometimes can actually be a lifesaver. ||||| ||||| \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\NEW ITEM//////////////////////// So go back through the door you got in the room. Go to a part of the platforms that has an opening that isn't blocked by a large spiderweb. Once you walk forward to one caution, a big skulltulla will drop down and attack. -------------------- Enemy Big Skulltulla Level: **//////// Weapon: Body eWeapon: Sword, Slingshot --------------------- It's just like the Skulltulla but it is larger. Kill it and position yourself just right at the edge of the platform. Look down by going into first person mode with C up, make it so that you're right above the big cobweb at the bottom of the Deku Tree. Now, jump down. Make sure you fall right into the center. If done correctly, the web will stretch and stretch until it brakes. You are now in the first basement floor. Go to the platform without the torch and switch. Cut the grass, get some hearts. Jump onto the shallow part of the water and walk forward to the platform with the torch. Step on the floor switch to activate the torch, it will stay ignited. Before doing anything, open the treasure chest to get a Deku Stick >?<. Now turn to the cage and destroy the Gold Skulltulla. Jump forward to get your second gold skulltulla. Then turn to the vines and kill the gold skulltulla with a slingshot. Jump forward and climb up the vines to get your third gold skulltulla. Now go to the platform with the newly lit torch. Take out a Deku Stick, light it, hop across the shallow part of the water and bring the Deku Stick (which should be on fire) to the webs covering the door behind it. That door is on the opposite platform. Deflect the Deku Scrub's projectile(s) with your shield and hit it back. Walk towards it and it will "teach you something cool". Blasphemy! Anyways, he will tell you that you will find Deku Scrubs ahead guarding the boss of this dungeon's chamber. He says you need to defeat them in the proper order, 2, 3, 1. Twenty-three is number one. Once you've done and learned that, see the eye above the door? Shoot it with your slingshot. It will close and the bars on the door will go away, giving you the opportunity to surpass it. So, open it and go forward. Now you're in a new room. Navi will tell you some pointless information about diving. Bleh. Jump in the water and go to the left area of it. Dive and you should see a floor switch. Hit it. Rise back up. The water will lower, so go up the stair-like thing to get back up the first platform. Now jump on the floating platform and go under the deadly metallic safely, because it can't reach you. Once you get to the edge jump off and get onto the farther platform. Cut the grass, kill the Skulltulla, and then go to the block. See that there is a ditch in the ground? Well go to the side that isn't the ditch and face the block. Press A to push it into the corner of the ditch. Now climb up the block by using Analog Stick towards the block and then A. Then from the block, use it as a step to get onto the ledge of the platform directly infront of you. Open the door and go forward. Kill a Deku Baba and get a Deku Stick. Light it with the lit torch and light the other two that aren't lit. Go forward and kill the skulltulla. Wait! Don't run directly through the middle of the room. Instead, go around the edges. This is to avoid an annoying fight. So walk around, get your Deku Stick out and light both cobwebs. You should see a narrow tunnel, enter it and crawl through. You'll find yourself in the first room you reached when you jumped through the web. Except you're on the platform. Now push the block you see down the ledge with A until it falls in the water. Jump down to where the block is and go to the platform with the lit torch. Light your Deku Stick. While holding the lit Deku Stick, jump onto the newly pushed block and climb up onto the platform next to the block. Run to the web on the ground and roll while holding the lit deku stick. To roll, simply run with the analog stick while pressing a. You should roll with the fire on the deku stick and it will catch on the web. You will fall down into a pool of water. If you're hearts aren't filled all the way dive down into the water to get a recovery heart and replenish your health. Walk forward to the Deku Scrubs and defeat them in the order you learned earlier. 2, 3, 1. So, defeat the middle one first, the one on the right second, and the one on the left third. Now they will let you pass into the final chamber of the boss; which is Queen Gohma. IT'S CLOBBERIN' TIME! Turn to the Boss Guide Section of this guide. In case you do not know where that section is, go to the top of this page. There should be a Table of Contents there. Defeat Queen Gohma, Take the heart container (giving you your fourth heart) and step out of the portal. Be sure to save as soon as you defeat her. Save by going to the start screen and pressing B. To Hyrule and Beyond!--------------------------{2.50} Hearts: <3 <3 <3 Gold Skulltullas: III/C Now you should listen to the Great Deku Tree. He'll tell you about some stuff. I recommend that you listen to him to get a better understanding of the game. He'll say a wicked man from the desert (this will make more sense later!) cast the curse upon him. You'll then see the evil Gerudo Man (Ganondorf) on his horse galloping through fire. This could easily be the most awesome part of the game. But it's not- you'll figure out later. Ganondorf is attempting to get to the Sacred Realm, but one can only get there by gaining the three Sacred Stones: The Kokiri Emerald, the Goron Ruby, and the Zora Sapphire. You will need to play the song of time on the ocarina of time to get in too. He will then explain how the goddesses created Hyrule. Another awesome part of the game. The goddesses are Farore, Din, and Nayru. You will then see Three Golden Triangles together to form one. That is the Triforce. Holy as it is. Behold it. Eventually, The Great Deku Tree will give you the Kokiri Emerald. Then, he will say his final words: ///////////////////NEW ITEM\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ ||||| Kokiri Emerald ||||| This is the Kokiri Emerald held by the Great Deku Tree! It is one of the three gems that need to be collected to enter the Sacred Realm. ||||| ||||| \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\NEW ITEM/////////////////////// Before that he told you to go to Hyrule Castle, so let's go! Proceed forward to find Mido blocking your way out. Heh, now it's just backwards. He thinks you killed the Deku Tree, but (as you should know) you did not. He will, reluctantly let you pass. Proceed onward. Nothing really to do that would drastically effect the gameplay. So- from the exit of the Great Deku Tree jump across the small platforms on the little lake. Follow the path. You'll see an exit. Go through it. Now you'll be walking past a bridge in the Lost Woods. You'll be stopped by Saria, talk to her and she'll say how you (Link) have always been different from the Kokiri. She talks about how she "knew" you'd eventually leave the forest. Though by talking to the character right outside of the entrance to the bridge, he'll say that any Kokiri who leaves the forest will die. Though he may have said this, Link will automatically run from Saria. She'll give you the Fairy Ocarina. ///////////////////NEW ITEM\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ ||||| Fairy Ocarina ||||| This is the Fairy Ocarina given to you by Saria! You can set it to C to play notes. The different notes are (from lowest pitch to highest): A, C(v), C(>), C(<), and C(^). ||||| ||||| \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\NEW ITEM/////////////////////// Boss Guide---------------------------------------{BG} Here I show how to beat the bosses and mini-bosses found in each dungeon. These techniques are the ones I find best. There may be others, but the ones I like to use are the ones I am putting. Queen Gohma-----------------------------------{B1.00} Queen Gohma is the first and easiest boss of the game. Firstly, walk in the center of the room. Use C up to go into first person view. Scroll up to the top of the room, and look at Queen Gohma in the eye. The battle will then commence. She will come down and try to attack you. When her eye is read Z-target her and then hit her with your slingshot. Her eye will flash green and other colors and will be paralyzed. While she is down attack her with your sword. Be sure to use the Jump Attack (Z-Target + A) because it counts as two hits. When she climbs to the top of the room she will (grosely enough) make babies and drop them down. Just keep Z-targeting her while she climbs up and you will see her eye is read. Shoot her with your slingshot now! Rather than having to kill the babies, you can just skip that and attack her directly. If you miss the opportunity, she will drop babies to attack you. Just attack them back with your sword. They are really easy. And continue the process of shooting her in the eye when its red and then attacking her with your sword. If you are out of ammunition just go around the sides of the room and cut down the grass. There should be Deku Seeds in there. Category:Walkthroughs